Otro Amor
by Suna no Zetsu
Summary: Naruto llega a la aldea, Hinata quiere confesarle sus sentimientos, ¿podrá hacerlo? entren y lean para averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni me pertenecen T.T si no que de Kishimoto- Sensei.

Bueno este es un NaruHina (Se me ocurrió mientras no hacía nada), y es mi primera historia, bueno sin más palabras espero que les guste. Chaito.

*****Otro amor*****

**-Capitulo 1-``La declaración de Hinata´´**

Todo comienza en la tranquila Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, donde Naruto llega de su largo entrenamiento con Jiraiya, Naruto se siente emocionado de volver a la aldea, y en ese instante se encontró con sus viejos amigos de la academia ninja, y con los primeros que se encuentra es con Kiba y Hinata:

-Y hablando del rey de roma, mira quien viene-Dijo Kiba refiriéndose a Naruto.

-¿Quien?-Pregunto Hinata

-Naruto-Kun.

-Hola Kiba, Hola Hinata-Chan, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien.

-Vaya, veo que Akamaru ha crecido mucho, y tu Hinata-Chan ¿Cómo estás?

-Eto…Eto…Bien.

-Bueno, adiós, me quiero encontrar con Sasuke y Sakura-Chan.

Después de esto, Hinata quedo sorprendida al ver que Naruto había llegado a la aldea, y le avergonzaba mucho ya que era el amor de su vida y no lo veía hace 4 años. Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba buscando a Sakura y Sasuke, hasta que los encontró.

-¡Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-teme!-Grito Naruto al ver a sus amigos de la infancia.

-Mira Sasuke-Kun, es Naruto-Le comentaba Sakura emocionada a Sasuke.

-Hola chicos, veo que están bien.

-Sí, y tu todavía sigues siendo ``_El nº1 ninja hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, de toda la Aldea de la Hoja´´.- _Decía Sasuke no muy sorprendido.

En ese momento Sakura se empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Pregunto Sasuke indiferentemente.

-Es…Que…-Sakura no paraba de reír-Recuerdan cuando estábamos en el examen, y tú y Naruto-Kun se besaron por_ ``ACCIDENTE´´- _Decía Sakura en forma de chiste.

Sasuke y Naruto se vieron un poco molestos por este comentario.

-Hay chicos no se enojen.

-Bien Sakura-Chan-Dijo Sasuke-Pero solo si recuerdas cuando Kakashi-Sensei le hizo ``_El jutsu mil años de dolor´´_ a Naruto.

Luego Sakura y Sasuke empezaron a reírse de Naruto, pero él no le encontraba gracia.

-Ahhh son muy buenos recuerdos de cuando éramos Genin-Dijo Sasuke.

-¡¡¡DE VERAS!!!-Grito Naruto.

-Ahhh pero Naruto-Kun ¿Tienes que gritar tanto?-Dijo molesta la pelirosa.

-Lo lamento-habló apenado el ojiazul-Lo que pasa es que es tan bueno recordar los viejos momentos, es decir mira, de la noche a la mañana cambiamos tan rápido.

-¿A qué te refieres con que ``_de la noche a la mañana, cambiamos rápido´´_?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Es queee, recuerdo como si fuese ayer cundo éramos solo unos Genin de 12 años, y ahora unos jóvenes Jonin de 16 años-Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Tienes razón, Kakashi-Sensei estaría orgulloso de nosotros por nuestro avance-Dijo Sasuke como si no le importara mucho.

-Sí, lástima que ya no lo veamos-Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Bueno creo que ya se está haciendo un poco tarde-Dijo Sasuke.

-Ohh tienes razón, tengo que irme, bueno adiós chicos.

-¡¡¡DE VERAS!!!-Grito.

Luego de despedirse, todos regresaron a sus hogares. Naruto quedo muy pensativo por lo que habían charlado, y luego le vino el recuerdo a la mente que lo había pasado muy bien en la academia ninja. A la mañana siguiente Naruto fue a comer Ramen_. _Luego de eso, dio una larga caminata por la aldea, en eso supo que alguien lo estaba siguiendo (El sabía exactamente quien era)

-¡Oye Hinata-Chan ¿Qué haces detrás de ese árbol?!-Le grito Naruto.

En ese momento Hinata se sonrojo-Na-na-nada.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

Hinata le quería expresar sus sentimientos-Eto…Eto…Naruto-Kun-Le decía con timidez. En ese momento Hinata fue interrumpida por el rugir del estomago hambriento de Naruto.

- grrrr...Lo lamento Hinata-Chan, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer Ramen? – le propuso el rubio.

-S-si-le respondió Hinata sonrojada.

- ¿Tienes fiebre?

-N-no-Decía avergonzada la dulce chica.

-Bueno, vamos-En ese momento Naruto le tomo la mano a Hinata, y ella se sonrojo aun mas.

-¿Te sientes bien, porque estas roja como un tomate o tendrás fiebre?-Le preguntaba tocando su frente.

-Es-estoy bi-bi-bien-En ese momento Hinata se desmayo y Naruto la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo. Luego de esto Hinata despertó y a su lado estaba Naruto.

-¿A-a-a dónde estoy?-Pregunto la dulce Joven.

-En el hospital-Le respondió Naruto sonriendo.

-Y-y que-que me pa-paso?-Le preguntaba sonrojada.

-Te desmayaste-En ese momento la enfermera entra-¿Ya nos podemos ir?-Preguntó.

-Si ya te puedes ir a casa con tu novia-Les respondió la enfermera, en ese momento Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron.

-No, no, no, nosotros solo somos amigos-Explicaba avergonzado el ojiazul.

-Ahhh, disculpen, pero es que ustedes hacen una bonita pareja juntos-Luego de este mal entendido los chicos salieron del hospital, Naruto fue a dejar a Hinata a su casa, y en el camino se pusieron a hablar:

-Oye Hinata-Chan, ¿porque te desmayaste?-Preguntaba tontamente, mirando los ojos de luna de la dulce chica.

-Eto…Eto…-Le daba mucha vergüenza expresarle sus sentimientos, y en ese instante se sonrojo.

-¿Tienes fiebre?- Preguntaba bobamente.

-Eto…Eto…Naruto-Kun, yo…yo…te…-Tratando de expresar sus sentimientos, se sonrojo como un tomate.

-¿Si…?

-Eto…Eto…Yo…Te…A…**.**

_**Continuará**_

**¿Sera capaz Hinata de expresarle lo que siente a Naruto?, ¿cómo se pondrá Naruto si Hinata le expresa su amor?, ¿podrá pasar algo entre ellos?, ¿podrá ser capaz de que sean algo más que amigos?**

**Sepan las respuestas de estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Pd: Espero los reviews y las críticas sean buenas, ya que es la primera historia que hago, y espero mejorar con el tiempo, bueno espero que les guste y adiós.**_

* * *

**Naruto:** Ahhh, pero quien hace tanto ruido a estas horas de la noche-Decía molesto y con sueño.

**Suna no Zetsu: **Disculpa si te desperté, es que estaba escribiendo mi primera historia-dije pendiente en lo que escribía.

**Gaara: **Vaya, así que tú también eres uno de esos odiosos escritores-Decía con una voz fría e indiferente.

**Suna no Zetsu: **¿Qué tienes contra los escritores?-Le preguntaba con curiosidad.

**Naruto: **No quiero ver como discuten así que me iré a mi cama-Decía con mucho sueño.

**Gaara: **Sabes porque no me gustan los escritores, es porque molesta que estén cliqueando todo el día-Decía con voz imponente, y me miraba fríamente.

**Suna no Zetsu: **Es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando al sonido del teclado-Le decía con voz burlesca.

**Gaara:** ¡En ese caso te mataré!-Me gritó, y parecía muy irritado.

**Suna no Zetsu: **Ohh si, el tontito de la arena me va a matar-Le dacia burlándome de él-No creo que lo hagas, ya que has tratado de matar a millones de escritores y siempre fallas-Decía muy seguro.

**Gaara: **A si, quieres ver-En ese momento llega Kakashi-Sensei.

**Kakashi-Sensei: **Oigan ustedes dos- señaló a Gaara y a mí-Si van a estar en mi casa más vale que se comporten-En ese momento la pelea termino y todos nos fuimos a dormir (Excepto Gaara).


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni me pertenecen T.T si no que de Kishimoto- Sensei.

Bueno este es un NaruHina (Se me ocurrió mientras no hacía nada), y es mi primera historia, bueno sin más palabras espero que les guste. Chaito.

*****Otro amor NaruHina*****

**-Capitulo 2.0-``Sensaciones incomodas ´´**

En ese momento no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a su casa, cuando fue interrumpida por Neji.

-Hinata-Sama, entre de inmediato.

-Si, Neji- nii-san –Decía Neji un poco enfadado, ya que se preocupaba por ella.

-Vaya, pero que pesado-Murmullo Naruto. Luego de dejar a Hinata a su casa sana y salva. Naruto hizo una parada para comer Ramen, luego de eso fue directamente a su casa (La verdad es que arrendaba un pequeño cuarto, ya que su departamento lo estaban fumigando, porque tenía una plaga de cucarachas).

Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba en cuarto abrasando fuertemente una almohada, y pensando en cómo expresarles sus sentimientos a Naruto, ya que cada vez que lo intentaba, la interrumpían o no podía decírselo.

-No, no, no, no puedo seguir así, tengo que decirle tarde o temprano lo que siento por él-Se decía la dulce muchacha resignada al no poder expresar sus sentimientos al amor de su vida-Tengo que fortalecerme para poder decírselo, ya que si no se lo de digo, el estará con otra chica.

Al día siguiente Hinata fue a buscarlo a su casa, pero no lo encontró allí, pero vio a Sasuke al cual le pregunto si había visto a su amigo, pero Sasuke no lo había visto. Luego de esto Hinata se retiro a su hogar, pero en el camino a su hogar se encontró con Kiba.

-Kiba-Kun, me preguntaba si habías visto a Naruto-Kun-Le pregunto avergonzada.

-Puesss, lo acabo de ver en el puesto de Ramen con Kakashi-Sensei-Le contesto Kiba.

-Bueno, gracias. Adiós-Después de esa corta charla fue a buscar a su amado al puesto de Ramen. Al llegar hasta allá, solo encontró a Kakashi, pero no a Naruto.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei?-Le preguntaba avergonzada la dulce chica.

-Pero vaya, si eres tu Hinata-Le decía feliz-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto.

-Eto…Eto…Me preguntaba….Si ha visto a Naruto-Kun-Le pregunto avergonzada.

-Ohh, si claro, me dijo que iba al bosque a practicar lo que había aprendido con Jiraiya-San-Le contesto.

-Bueno, gracias. Adiós. Después de esto fue al bosque a ver si encontraba a Naruto, al introducirse al bosque vio a Naruto Hablando con un sapo gigante (Gamabunta), al ver esto se escondió detrás de un árbol para escuchar la charla.

-Bueno, ¿y esta vez para que me has convocado?-Preguntaba Gamabunta.

-Es…Que…Quiero que me aconsejes-Le respondió Naruto.

-Entonces habla.

-Lo que pasa es que… hay una muchacha en la aldea y…

-Jajajajajaja-Se reía Gamabunta a carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Le preguntaba Naruto enojado.

-Entonces lo que me tratas de decir, es que te has enamorado de una muchacha de tu aldea ¿Cierto?-Le pregunto.

-Bueno….

En ese momento Hinata se empezó a preguntar, si acaso la muchacha del cual se había enamorado Naruto era ella, ya que si fuese así, quería decir que el siempre la ha amado igual que ella a él.

-Sabes que no te lo diré, ya que me molestaras por el resto del día.

-Bueno como quieras-Le decía Gamabunta sin tomarle atención.

-Sabes que, dejemos la charla y practiquemos.

Después de esto, Naruto y Gamabunta siguieron practicando hasta tarde, y Hinata se quedo espiando a Naruto. Al anochecer Naruto se quedo solo, y tenía un aspecto de estar pensando. Luego de estar mucho rato así, por un buen rato, Naruto se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente, muy de madrugada fue al bosque, y en eso, Hinata lo empezó a perseguir. En ese momento Naruto invoco a Gamabunta.

-Ahhh, ¿y ahora para que me has convocado?-Le preguntaba Gamabunta a Naruto.

-Por lo mismo de anoche.

-Así que quieres que te aconseje, amorosamente-Le decía de forma de burla-Cuéntame, quien es la muchacha que te gusta, y te aconsejare.

-La chica que me gusta es…-En ese momento Hinata presto mucha atención-Es…Sakura-Kun-En ese momento Hinata quedo triste y se fue a su hogar a llorar, al llegar a su casa se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a llorar y lamentarse.

Mientras tanto Naruto siguió conversando con Gamabunta.

-Así que te gusta ella, ehhh-Le afirmo Gamabunta a Naruto.

- Si…-Afirmo él.

-Bueno, solo quería saber eso-Le respondió.

-¡¿Queeee? , solo eso, y mi consejo?!-Le grito Naruto-Bueno eso es todo, creo que eso es todo.

-Espera, haz sentido sensaciones, como…Mariposas en el estomago o algo así-Le pregunto Gamabunta.

-En realidad no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? .

-Porque la gente como tú, cuando está realmente enamorado da esa sensación-Le respondió.

-Bueno, la charla termino adiós-Luego de eso, Naruto fue a la aldea y se encontró con Sakura y Sasuke.

-Hola Sakura-Chan, hola Sasuke-Kun, ¿Por qué están tan felices?-Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad (En ese momento, Naruto no tuvo la sensación de mariposas en el estomago).

-Somos Novios-Respondió Sakura, en ese momento Naruto se destrozo por completo.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos-Dijo Sasuke, y se fueron alegremente. Después de ese momento se tropezó con Hinata.

-Ohh, perdón Hinata-Chan, no te vi venir-Le dijo Naruto.

-Eto…Eto…Yo tampoco-En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojo y ambos tuvieron la misma sensación de mariposas en el estomago.

-_Esa…Sensación…es…es…_ -Decía Naruto en su mente, mientras ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, y ambos se sonrojaron.

-Eto…Eto…Me tengo que ir-Dijo la tierna muchacha sonrojada.

-Yo…igual-Respondió, en ese momento ambos salieron corriendo. Después de todo eso, Naruto fue al bosque.

-_¿Pero qué es lo que me pasa?-_Se preguntaba Naruto así mismo-_A lo_ _mejor…_-Estaba dudoso en sí-_Creo que mejor hablo con alguien con experiencia-_En ese momento quedo muy dudoso-_A ver…Gamabunta…No, me molestaría por el resto de mi vida mmmmmm, ya lo tengo, a lo mejor la anciana me pueda aconsejar-_En ese momento se decidió, y fue a la Torre del Hokage, para ver si Tsunade lo podía ayudar.

Al llegar hasta allá, tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que lo llamaran. Al esperar un buen rato , pudo por fin hablar con Tsunade.

-Hola vieja-En ese momento Tsunade se disgusto y le pego en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡**TE HE DICHO, QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA**!!!-Le grito Tsunade a Naruto.

-Ay, bueno no te enojes-Le decía Naruto inocentemente.

-¿Bueno, que es lo que quieres?-Le pregunto enojada.

-Bueno…Quiero que me aconsejes-Le dijo decidido.

-Y…De qué?-Le pregunto.

-Esto…Yo…Es que-Decía avergonzado.

-Dilo de una vez quieres-Dijo Tsunade de fríamente.

-Lo que pasa es que…Me…Enamore-Le comento sonrojado.

-No me digas eeee…1313-Le decía con forma de burla.

-Creo que fue una mala idea venir-Le respondió Naruto.

-Ohh, no, no te vayas. Te aconsejare.

-Bueno, pero empieza de una buena vez-Le dijo Naruto de forma apurada.

-Bueno, lo primero. Haz tenida alguna sensación extraña cundo estas al lado de esa chica?

-Bueno…Si-Contesto Naruto avergonzado.

-Bueno, eso es algo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno…A que son sensaciones normales de amor-Le respondió-Tu sabes si ella siente algo por ti?-Le pregunto.

-Bueno…en realidad no lo sé-Le respondió.

-Bueno, porque no vas y se lo dices?-Le pregunto.

-Lo que pasa…Es que…-Decía Naruto avergonzado (y sonrojado).

-Ahhh, lo que pasa, es que a ti teda vergüenza que le digas y te desprecie?-Le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Puesss…Si-Respondió el.

-Y…Porque no tratas de decírselo, así sabrás si ella también te quiere-Le propuso Tsunade a Naruto.

-Sabes algo, lo hare. Bueno Gracias vieja-Le dijo Naruto a Tsunade.

-** ¡¡¡QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!!!-**Le grito Tsunade a Naruto.

Después de toda esa charla, Naruto fue a buscar a Hinata para decirle lo que sentía. Después de 3 horas de buscar a Hinata, Naruto la pudo encontrar escondida.

-¡Hinata-Chan!-Empezó a gritarle Naruto a Hinata, y en ese momento Hinata se sonrojo.

-_Es…Es…Naruto-Kun_-Empezó a decirse en su mente. En ese instante Hinata volteó, Naruto venía corriendo y cuando faltaba solo un paso para que se acercaran por completo…

_**Continuará**_

_**¿Qué pasara?, ¿Podrá Naruto decirle a Hinata lo que siente por ella?, ¿Sera posible que ese amor los lleve a ser algo más que amigos? **__**Respondan estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente episodio.**_

_**Pd: Espero los reviews y las críticas sean buenas, ya que es la primera historia que hago, y espero mejorar con el tiempo, bueno espero que les guste y adiós.**_

Agradecimientos a:

**Naminaruxtsubahina****,**

**Uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**** y**

**Uzumaki Zoe **Por ser posible este capítulo.

* * *

**Gaara: **Ahhh, De nuevo estas con esa mierda de computador-Decía Enojado y con mirada fría.

**Suna no Zetsu: **Estas molesto, porque la otra noche no me pudiste matar-Le dije burlándome.

**Kakashi-Sensei: **Es que ustedes no dejan de discutir-Decía bostezando-Son las 5 de la madrugada-Luego de eso, todos nos fuimos a dormir de nuevo (Excepto Gaara).

_**A las 10:00 A.M. Despierta Naruto.**_

**Gaara: **Te crees mucho porque no te mate-Dijo enojado.

**Naruto: **Es que ustedes no dejan de pelear-Dijo bostezando-Grrrr, Bueno me voy a la cocina.

**Suna no Zetsu: **Sabes algo ``_Gaaaaaaaaara el tonto de la arena´´ _, eres un idiota-Le dije creyéndome mejor que él.

**Gaara:** ¡Sabes algo ya no te soporto, y soy mejor que tú!-Me grito enojado.

**Suna no Zetsu: **¡A si!-En ese momento interrumpe Kankuro.

**Kankuro: **Ya no peleen, y tu Gaara ven conmigo, Temari te necesita.

**Gaara: **Esto aun no termina Zetsu, solo fue suerte, a la próxima no fallare y te matare-Me dijo enojado y con mirada fría.

**Suna no Zetsu: **Bueno hasta entonces adiós-Le dije burlándome.

Bueno adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni me pertenecen T.T si no que de Kishimoto- Sensei.

Bueno este es un NaruHina (Se me ocurrió mientras no hacía nada), y es mi primera historia, bueno sin más palabras espero que les guste. Chaito.

*****Otro amor NaruHina*****

**-Capitulo 3.0-``La confesión ´´**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**-¡Hinata-Chan!-Empezó a gritarle Naruto a Hinata, y en ese momento Hinata se sonrojo.**_

_**-Es…Es…Naruto-Kun-Empezó a decirse en su mente. En ese instante Hinata volteó, Naruto venía corriendo y cuando faltaba solo un paso para que se acercaran por completo**_…Naruto tropezó con una piedra, provocando que callera encima de Hinata y besarse (En ese momento ambos se sonrojaron y quedaron sorprendidos).

-Hinata-Chan, disculpa-En ese momento no sabía que decir. Hinata se fue corriendo del lugar-¡Hinata-Chan, no te marches!-Le grito. Al llegar a su casa Hinata se dirigió a su habitación.

-Naruto-Kun…Me…Beso…-En ese momento se desmayo y cayó en la cama.

-_Rayos, ahora nunca le podre decir a Hinata-Chan lo que siento por ella, aunque su beso…-_Se decía alucinando en su mente-Mejor iré donde la vieja. En ese preciso instante se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Tsunade.

-Y como te fue galán?-Pregunto Tsunade.

-Para serte franco…No se lo pude decir, pero sin querer…Yo…-Le respondió con timidez.

-Que hiciste?-Le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Yo…La…Bese-Le respondió Naruto.

-Así que te atreviste aaahhh-Le decía en forma de burla.

-No, no, no solo fue un accidente-Le dijo sonrojado y avergonzado.

-Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es, acércate-En ese momento se lo decía con mucha seguridad-Entendiste.

-Sí-Le respondió Naruto.

_**Esa misma noche en casa de Hinata.**_

Naruto se dirigía hasta la casa de Hinata a concluir el plan que había preparado con Tsunade. Luego de llegar a la casa de Hinata se dirigió Hasta la ventana del cuarto de Hinata (En el segundo piso).

-¡Hinata-Chan, estas hay!-En ese momento Hinata estaba durmiendo. Cuando despertó, sintió una voz que la llamaba-¡Hinata-Chan!-Le gritaba Naruto, en eso Hinata miro por la cortina y se dio cuenta que era su amado.

-_Eto…Eto…Es Naruto-Kun-_Se decía en su mente.

-¡Hinata-Chan, se que estas hay, yo solo quería disculparme por el inconveniente de hoy y decirte que…Decirte que…! Te amo-En ese momento Naruto ya se iba yendo cuando Hinata salió al balcón.

-Eto…Eto… ¡No…te…bayas!-Le grito Hinata a Naruto, en ese momento el volteo-Eto…Eto…yo…siento lo mismo por ti-Le dijo sonrojada.

-En ese caso…-Estaba muy emocionado (y nervioso en ese momento)-Quiere…ser…mi novia-En ese momento Hinata salió del balcón para dirigirse hacia su amado.

-_Pero qué???-_En ese momento apareció Hinata, dándole un beso a Naruto en la boca.

-Acepto-Y se volvieron a besar otra vez bajo la luna llena.

Desde aquel momento en que ambos se basaron, sintieron su verdadero amor, sintiendo sensaciones extrañas den su cuerpo y cierta atracción de sentimientos dispersándose entre ellos (fue algo mágico).Al otro la feliz pareja (NarutoxHinata) fueron a la torre del Hokage.

-¿Pero qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto Hinata.

-Ya lo veras-Respondió Naruto. En ese momento Tsunade los invito a pasar.

-Creo que lo conseguiste ehhh gavilán?-Le Pregunto Tsunade.

-Sii-Respondio el.

-Eto…Eto…de que están hablando?-Pregunto Hinata con curiosidad.

-Lo que pasa es que si no hubiese seguido los consejos de la vieja.

-¡¡¡QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!!!-Le grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza (En ese momento lo único que hizo Hinata fue reírse)

-Bueno lo que pasa es que si no hubiese seguido sus consejos no te hubiese podido decirte que te amaba-Le respondió.

-Bueno…entonces gracias-Le dijo a Tsunade.

Luego de esto, Naruto fue a la casa de Hinata.

-Hinata-Chan!!!-Grito Naruto.

_Eto…Eto…Es Naruto-Kun-_Se dijo.

-Quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto Naruto, en ese momento Hinata bajo y lo beso.

_-_Acepto-Le respondió.

_Luego de eso hicieron todo lo que una pareja normal haría, ir al cine, una cena romántica, pasear por el parque, comer un helado etc._

_Hasta que llego un día que siempre llega y en ese momento estaban en el parque._

-Hinata-Chan ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-Pregunto él.

-¡¡¡Siiii!!!-Grito ella emocionada.

_**3 meses después.**_

- Naruto Uzumaki ¿aceptas por esposa a Hinata Hyuuga para amarla y respetarla en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-Contesto él.

-Y tu Hinata Hyuuga ¿aceptas por esposo a Naruto Uzumaki para amarlo y respetarlo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-Contesto ella.

-Por el poder que me concede el Hokage Los concedo Marido y Mujer, Puede besar a la novia.

_Luego de todo eso Naruto y Hinata tuvieron una vida normal de pareja._

_Fin._

_**Pd: Espero los reviews y las críticas sean buenas, ya que es la primera historia que hago, y espero mejorar con el tiempo, bueno espero que les guste y adiós.**_


End file.
